1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a multi-color light emitting diode device.
2. Related Art
A multi-color LED is an electronic device incorporating light-emitting diodes of more than one color. Each light-emitting diode produces a different color of light by running electricity through a semiconductor, and the different colors are then blended together to create the desired final color. Depending on the designs, multi-color LEDs can produce light by combining two, three, or four primary colors; these configurations are respectively called dichromatic, trichromatic, and tetrachromatic. The most common multi-color LED configuration, often called RGB, is trichromatic, with red, green, and blue diodes.
Besides multi-color LED, white-light LED illuminating devices have also been developed due to its light weight and low power consumption. There are three ways to generate white light via the LED. The first way is by mixing the tri-chromatic lights, i.e. the RGB lights. However, since the threshold voltages of the RGB light LEDs differ from each other, the required circuit to drive the LEDs is expensive and complicate. The second way to generate white light is using the phosphor. The third way to generate white light is forming a blue light LED on a ZnSe substrate. The blue light LED provides a blue light and the ZnSe substrate generates a yellow light. The white light is generated by mixing the blue light and the yellow light.